Quand on est bourré, on ne fait pas les choses a moitié !
by TheDreamerIsBack
Summary: Hermione et Drago, ivres pendant la fête de fin de guerre, décident de se raconter les blagues les plus…Drôles qu'ils connaissent. Des blagues dignes d'un carambar…


Il faisait chaud. La canicule se faisait ressentir. La guerre étant finie, la paix régnait alors de nouveau sur ce monde. Peu après les funérailles organisées pour chacun des défunts, le ministre de la magie décida d'inviter tout les sorciers du pays pour célébrer la chute du Mage Noir, et pour faire face à une toute nouvelle aire, un nouveau commencement différent.

Cet après midi, au Terrier, une agitation brusque était palpable. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres Weasley restants se préparaient rapidement pour veiller à être à l'heure à la commémoration qui commencerait avant la fête, ce soir là.

« Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu mes escarpins ? » Cria Ginny du haut des escaliers.

« Sous ton lit, ma chérie ! » Répondit « Tu ne les avais pas rangé l'autre fois » rajouta t-elle, l'air contrariée.

Elle marmonna plusieurs phrases inaudibles où on ne pût distinguer que quelques mots dont : « irresponsable », « amnésique » et bien d'autres.

La cadette des Weasley remonta les marches quatre à quatre puis s'élança rejoindre Fleur et Hermione, déjà prêtes, occupées à se maquiller.

Fleur, dont les cheveux dégageaient comme à leur habitude, un magnifique halo doré autour d'elle, portait une fine robe blanche a bretelles, avec un maquillage fin, qui rendait son visage encore plus angélique et harmonieux qu'il ne le fût déjà. Elle portait des bottes à talons compensés blancs dotés de strass sur les côtés.

Ginny, les cheveux plus flamboyants que jamais, portait une robe noire en satin dont le haut se terminait par une encolure arrondie sur le devant, et dans le dos en forme de 'V'. Son maquillage, assez sombre, faisait ressortir ses jolies pupilles bleus. Ses cheveux étaient tressés minutieusement, ce qui lui donnait, certes, un air innocent. Chose qu'elle n'était guère.

Quand à Hermione, sa robe beige à encolure bandeau ornée de dentelle frangée marron lui allait à merveille. La profondeur de son regard tel le chocolat était accentuée par un maquillage clair dans les tons marron beigeâtre, s'accordant parfaitement avec sa tenue. Elle chaussait aussi des petites bottines à talons marron. Ses cheveux, quand à eux, descendaient en cascades sur son dos avec une jolie frange sur le côté.

Molly, elle, s'habillât d'une longue robe fleurie, de ballerines vertes et décida, pour l'occasion de passer un petit coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, et de mettre quelque peu de maquillage clair, pas très voyant et discret.

Les garçons, eux, portaient tous une somptueuse robe de sorcier coûteuse et élégante, couleur noire, leur donnant un air assez important et aristocrate.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêt, ils transplanèrent directement au Ministère, arrivant pile à l'heure au rendez-vous.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale, puis s'installèrent à une table, après avoir salué plusieurs personnes de hauts rangs. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris place qu'ils purent tous admirer la beauté des lieux.

Un immense lustre illuminait la pièce, qui lui donnait un air féérique et invraisemblable. Le décor mural était d'un bleu marin aux arabesques multiples peint de blanc. Des étoiles brillaient au dessus de chaque partie de la pièce, donnant l'air d'une nuit couchante, touchant à sa fin.

Vint alors l'heure de la commémoration, et Harry fût le premier à être autorisé à prendre la parole.

« Je voudrai d'abord, vous remerciez à tous et à toutes, d'être venu ici, célébrer avec nous cette fin de guerre, et de retracer une nouvelle aire, fermant la porte sur ce qui n'est plus et qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Je voudrai que tous les morts pendant la bataille, enfants, étudiants, aurors, et bien d'autres encore, soient récompensé bien comme il le faut. Je vous prierai alors, de leur accorder une minute de silence. »

Soixante secondes passèrent. Des anges suivirent.

Harry se racla la gorge, puis repris :

« Merci. Je voudrai aussi remercier la famille Weasley, qui fût toujours là pour moi. Aussi, j'aimerai, messieurs, dames, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Ron et Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger, sans qui, je serai déjà mort et enterré. Sans oubiler le défunt Severus Snape, et aussi Malefoy ! »

Les principaux concernés se levèrent, saluant tout le monde puis se rassirent.

Il y'eut des applaudissements assourdissants, mais aussi, plusieurs rires à cause du chapeau de Neville mis à l'envers, et à la robe de Luna d'une couleur orange florissante.

« Bien, je crois qu'ici s'arrête mon discours. Bonne fête à tous ! »

Il quitta alors l'estrade sous les cris des invités hurlant son nom, essayant de toucher le survivant par n'importe quel moyen possible.

C'est en retournant alors au buffet, qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel et de saugrenue. Serpentards et Gryffondors, ensemble, mélangés.

A la table où se tenaient auparavant les Weasleys, se rajoutaient Pansy parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, et Millicent Bullstrode.

Ses derniers n'avaient pas beaucoup changé. Zabini avant toujours la froideur habituel qu'il lui rappelait avoir lors de leur sixième année, au club de Slug.

Malefoy, respirait toujours le luxe, à part que ses cheveux blond platine n'étaient plus plaqué contre son crâne, ce qui lui donnait un air moins infantile et plus « homme ».

Pansy, elle, n'avait plus beaucoup de ressemblance avec un bulldog. Ses traits étaient devenus beaucoup plus affinés et attrayants.

Quand à Bullstrode, cette brunette avait dû perdre un poids inimaginable avant d'afficher cette taille mannequin. Cette fille n'avait plus l'air d'une brute, mais ressemblait d'avantage à une femme. Pas très jolie, par conséquent, mais mignonne.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire mot à propos de ce scandale, Malefoy le coupa :

« Cesses de faire les rabat-joies Potty. Enterrons la hache de guerre juste ce soir. »

Il fût sur le point de répliquer, mais Hermione fût, comme toujours, plus rapide que lui.

« Ne commences pas, Malefoy. Cela n'aboutiras à rien si tu continues à l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule» cracha t-elle, hargneuse.

« Grangy, grangy, calmes tes ardeurs, juste pour ce soir. Je veux passer une soirée agréable. C'est tout »

Puis s'adressant à Harry :

« Désolé, potty...Je veux dire Potter »

« Enfin, non, Harry » Rajouta t-il en interceptant le regard d'Hermione.

Ils firent alors plus amplement connaissance autour de plusieurs verres d'alcools et de cocktails plus ou moins fort. La petite bande semblait fort s'amuser et personne n'eut l'audace de les interrompre dans leur conversation, d'air passionnante :

« Dis moi Granger, t'en connais des blagues ? » Dit en riant un Drago bourré

« Mais bien sur que oui, Malefoy. Ca te surprendrai même » sourit-elle

« Impressionnes-moi » lui dit-il sur un ton de défi

« Dis moi, Malefoy, comment appelle t-on un cochon heureux ? »

« Je ne sais pas » avoua t-il

« Un porc tout gay ! Un porc TOUT gay ! POR-TU-GAIS » dit –elle en s'esclaffant aussi fort qu'Hagrid lors de ses ivresses.

« C'est…pas…drôle…Granger » Rigola t-il, s'étouffant presque avec son whisky.

« Et toi, t'en connais, d'autres rigolotes ?! »

« Prends-en de la graine, Granger ! »

Il se racla la gorge, puis :

« C'est dans un centre de formation pour mangemorts que Voldy croise une toute nouvelle recrue.  
Il lui demande :

- Comment vous appelez-vous, mon garçon ?  
- Didier  
Voldemort furieux, s'écrie :  
- Mon petit gars, je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais apprenez que je suis le seigneur des ténèbres et qu'on m'appelle "Maître». De même, dans ma compagnie, j'appelle les gens par leur nom de famille. Si vous vous appelez Didier Tartenpion, je vous appellerai « Tartenpion », mais pas Didier. Avez-vous bien compris ?  
- Oui, maître.  
- Bon ! Quel est votre nom de famille ?  
- Montcherry  
- Très bien Didier, au travail...

T'as compris ? MON CHERI » éclata t- il de rire

« A mon tour, a mon tour ! » Hurla Hermione !

« Allez vas-y ! » cri Drago de plus en plus bourré

« C'est un type qui rentre dans la pièce d'à coté en criant : C'est moi !

Mais en fait, ce n'était pas lui ! » S'égosilla t-elle

« Alors c'était qui ? » pouffa Drago

« C'était moi ! » s'écria Hermione, euphorique

« A...moi ! » rigola Drago « C'est un mec qui a arrêté le coca et qui s'est mis au lait. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« N...Non »

« Parce que c'est plus sain ! Plus sain, t'as compris ? SEIN ! » Cria t-il de plus en plus fort

-un peu plus loin-

« Ginny, je n'aimerai vraiment pas leur faire ça, mais ils ne sont plus très… sobres. Du tout .Malefoy, je m'en fiche, mais Hermione... »

« Hey ! Drago aussi compte ! Y'a pas que Granger dans la vie ! » Chuchota Pansy, indignée

«Alors, on le fait aux deux ? » demanda Zabini

« J'imagine qu'on a pas trop le choix. J'aimerai bien terminer cette soirée tranquille, moi » dit Ginny

Harry eut un regard hésitant puis la sentence tomba…

« C'est d'accord »

Quand soudain BAM.

« C'était plus facile que je ne le croyais » ricana Blaise.

-24 heures plus tard, et des maux de têtes-

« Aie, j'ai mal… » Murmura Hermione

« Moi aussi » se plaignit il

Puis…

« Euh…Granger ? » rajouta t-il

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?»

« Moi ?! Mais toi, qu'est ce que...humpff... Laisses moi ! »

-une heure plus tard-

« C'est fou ce que t'es dynamique au lit » s'amusa Drago.

« MALEFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! ».

* * *

Pour celles qui n'ont pas compris, Drago et Hermione se sont fait assomés par les autres :p

A toute !

-TheDreamerisback


End file.
